La vida de Cnidhel
by DaniCh-03
Summary: Cnidhel, ,un niño huérfano abandonado por el propio orfanato, lo acoge un gremio en el cual lo tiene que abandonar. ¿Porque? ¿Qué le deparará?, sigue la historia y lo sabrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Se que hacer una segunda historia, además de tener otra en proceso no es bueno, pero este lo tenía en mi mente hace mucho, espero que lo entendáis. Subiré el primer capítulo otro día, tener paciencia, gracias por el apoyo, sabéis que me podéis mandar ideas, yo con gusto lo intentaré añadir, pero no es seguro, mejor que concuerde con la historia. Opinar y os menciono en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracis por todo**


	2. Chapter 1 principio

Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia en el reino de Fiore, me encontraba en mi habitación en un orfanato en las afueras de la ciudad.

Era un chico de 6 años, "Esto es un aburrimiento", decía mientras estaba jugando con la pelota y la pared.

Me crié aquí, desde que me dejaron aquí, era más maduro que los chicos de mi edad a causa de tener que buscarme la vida yo mismo, solo vivía aquí junto a la dueña, que era una vieja amargada.

Dejaron de dar dinero hace 1 año y tuve que salir a la calle a menudo a pedir dinero o comida como un mendigo, había un gran edificio en el cual oía rumores de que era un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail, soñaba con ser mago y poder vivir una vida feliz y tranquila, no como los demás niños que soñaba ser poderosos y famosos.

El sonido de la puerta golpeándose, me despertó de mis pensamientos.

"Sal afuera, pequeño renacuajo" se podía oír a la vieja llamándome, "Ya voy!" contesté yo.

Sali y me encontré con la dueña con una sonrisa en el cual me dio un mal presentimiento que no me gustó.

"Cnidhel, pequeña rata, hoy es el día que me voy a librar de ti" me cogió de las orejas y yo gritando de dolor.

Me llevo a las puertas del orfanato y me tiro al suelo de la calle. "Que te vaya bien" me dice con sarcasmo la vieja, le saque la lengua como burla pero sabía que le debía mucho por darme cobijo unos 6 años.

Pensaba cumplir sueño y decidí convertirme en un gran mago, por eso me fui a Fairy Tail.

Delante del edificio mire para arriba y contemple lo bonito que era el edificio.

"¿Tienes algún problema niño?" mire para la dirección de la voz y me encontré con un anciano sonriente de mi estatura, pero que iba bien vestido. "¿Donde está tus padres?" me pregunta, cualquier niño hubiera llorado, pero yo contesté "No tengo padres, me acaban de echar del orfanato" dije yo seriamente.

"Y que haces delante de este gremio, dicen que es un gremio muy revoltoso"

dice el anciano.

"En verdad quiero aprender magia y he venido aquí para unirme" me rasque la cabeza al responder.

"Si tuvieras una familia, harías lo mismo" me pregunto el anciano pilladome desprevenido con la pregunta, "Pues... si tuviera una familia, creo... que protegería a mi familia con mi magia" lo pense durante un rato, pero a final dije mi respuesta decidido.

"Así me gusta, ¡Desde ahora eres un miembro de Fairy Tail!" el anciano dijo algo que me no esperaba "¿¡Eh!?" grité yo.

El anciano abrió la puerta que era el doble que el como si no fuera nada.

"Bienvenido maestro" una chica dijo cuando el viejo entro, yo me quede en shock y me arrodille. "Chico no te arrodilles, ¿Como te llamas? que no te lo pregunté" yo me levanté a toda prisa y dije mi nombre nerviosamente, "¡Atención, escuchadme todos, este es Cnidhel y será el nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail, tratarlo como si fuera de la familia y si no el castigo que vendrá!" en Maestro informo a todos teniendo como respuesta un si a cambio. "Macao, Wakaba venir aquí" vi como llamaba a dos personas uno que parecía el típico malo y otro que parecía su compañero.

Lo peor que me esperaba era que se encargaban de mi.


	3. Chapter 2 Caída a la depresión

Un mes después.

Ha pasado un mes, dentro de unas semanas celebramos el año nuevo, pero no estaba de ánimos para eso y para nada, Macao y Wakaba era buenas personas y les consideraba personas que respeto mucho, me enseñaron lo de las misiones y demás, también pude aprender la magia de algunos del gremio, pero por ejemplo la magia de Macao que era de fuego, a la primera hice un avance inesperado hasta para él, pero no pude avanzar ni nada, tampoco en otras tipos de magia. Me dedicaba en ir a la biblioteca y leer libros muy avanzados para mí edad, pero también practicaba físicamente para poder hacer misiones en el futuro.

Otro mes después, me encontraba sentado en una mesa del gremio, aburrido como siempre.

Estaba deprimido por no poder hacer magia, era un poco más fuerte que antes por hacer ejercicio diario pero no tení ganas de hacer nada hoy.

Vi a Gildarts el mago actual más fuerte del gremio, le pedí en el pasado que me enseñará magia, pero no era apto para esa magia, se iba a unas de esa misiones de clase S, justo cuando iba a mirar a otro miembro de pronto Gildarts me llamó, "Cnidhel ven aqui, tengo una misión para ti" a escuchar la palabra misión me animé y fui corriendo hacia la entrada del gremio. "¿Cuál es la misión?" pregunte al mago, "No lo ves pero si está al lado tuya"

miré y vi a una niña de casi mí edad, vestía una camisa de tirantes y llevaba un perro de juguete. "Gildarts, que tengo que..." a mirar hacia el mago, este ya se estaba yendo, "Hasta luego Cnidhel, cumple bien la misión" dice este mientras se despedía, "Me vengaré, maldito Gildarts" me enfade, pero a ver a la niña, no sabía qué hacer con ella, "Que quieres" dije yo de mala ganas, queriendo terminar esto pero de pronto la niña se puso a llorar, puse a poner caras para que se ria, pero no funcionaba.

"Ya sé" de pronto se me ocurrió algo, "¿Quieres helado?" le pregunté a la chica y está dejo de llorar y asintió.

Un rato después estábamos en la plaza, sentados en un banco y yo revisando el saco de gemas, que me había gastado un cuarto de lo ahorrado.


End file.
